It's always been you
by 1thplush
Summary: JONAS FIC: Joe is in love with Macy but there's two huge problem she's in with his brother and he's dating her best friend. will Joe forget his feelings for her or will they both find new feelings for each other. JACY with NACY JOELLA KEV/OC
1. Introductions

**JONAS FIC: This is Jacy fanfic but it will have helpings of Nacy & Joella as well.**

Chapter One

Joe's POV

I always thought that in a perfect world that when I fell in love that it was going to be easy but when you fall for someone that was never meant for you in the first place that's when it becomes complicated. Every look, every touch and every kiss they share, I just was it was me that she was doing it with. I've fallen in love with my brother's girlfriend, my girlfriend's best friend and I have fallen hard. That's right I'm in love with Macy Misa, Me, Joe Jonas has fallen hard for her.

Macy's POV

I'm the most luckiest girl in the world. I'm dating the hottest boy in the world. I love everything about him, his hair, the rare smile that only gives me and his eyes how they twinkle when he singing and writing the most beautiful songs in the world. I'm totally 100% in love with Nick Jonas and there is nobody else for me.

**Just a short intros first main story up soon…**


	2. Graduation

Chapter 2 - Graduation.

Joe's POV

Today's graduation for myself and Stella, I just can't wait for the summer. Just been told by dad that the world tour won't be starting for another 3 months now, so basically we have 3 months to relax, sit by the pool and have fun. I'm actually happy that I've gradated now because now I don't have to go to school everyday and tortured myself having to watch my little brother make out with the girl that I'm in love with.

Macy Misa, where do I start. At first I had a kind admiration for her, she was tutoring me in maths even through she is a year younger as well as doing every single sport in school and being our number one fan. As the weeks progressed, I was starting to feel things that I have only felt for Stella. I kept noticing all the little things that she did like how her nose scrunches when she smiles which was all the time. How she used to hide behind her hair when she got embarrassed or nervous or bit her lip when she worry if she said the wrong thing. And now, I'm in love with her but I can't do anything because she is in love with Nick and vice visa.

As, I'm thinking this and I see her standing there with my family and my girlfriend, laughing that beautiful laugh not knowing what she is doing to me right now. That's when I decide that I need to go somewhere away from her so I can try and stop thinking these things about her and try to move on from her. But how can I move on from something that I haven't had and need so badly. As, I'm standing there staring at her she sees me, she smiles at with that beautiful and starts walking over in my direction. At this point, I start to become sweaty and nervous, me, Joe Jonas is nervous all because of Macy Misa.

"Hi Joe, congratulations on graduating, how do you feel?"

I was standing just staring at her she went from smiling to confused.

"Joe, are you o.k?"

_Say something idiot_

"Peachy"

_What the hell was that!_

"I mean, I'm great, still can't believe it and it all thanks to you"

When I said that to her I noticed that started to blush and her hair started to hide her face.

"what did I do?"

"You helped me with my maths, if you hadn't of done that then I wouldn't of graduated."

"No, Joe, you did that all by yourself, you don't give yourself some credit sometimes."

Her hair was still driving me crazy I just wanted push it out of her face, grab hold of her and kiss her right there in front of everyone. Instead, I just stood there staring at her like an idiot.

"Whatever, you still helped me, so, thank you."

" O.k. Joe, have it your way but I still believe that you did it on your own"

Macy giggled that laugh of hers, her hand then reach up to push her hair out of her eyes and then she smiled at me, her nose scrunched up the way that it did. Man, why does she do this to me. That's when I realised I needed to get away from her somehow. As I was about to make excuse she spoke.

"Your dad has just told us that you guys are going to have 3 months off before you start your tour, so do have any plans?"

"Not really, maybe go somewhere, on my own, peace and quiet, away from things."

"Oh really, that's a shame I thought that we could go somewhere, you know you, me, Nick, Stella and Kev. On a road trip across the USA and doing touristy things but if you want to go somewhere on your own, that's o.k."

What should I do? I couldn't tell her the real reason why I couldn't be around because I was in love with her and couldn't excuse my actions if anything happened between us. On the other 3 months with her, sounds perfect except for the Nick, Stella and Kevin part but that I could live with I think.

"You know what, that sounds great we should defiantly do that instead."

Her face lit up and a smile beamed across, I was too busy engrossed with her face that I didn't see my little brother, her boyfriend come up beside her.

"So, what are you guys doing, exactly?"

I broke away from her face to Nicks, he was looking at me, like he was a little jealous and bit paranoid. It was her that spoke.

"I was thinking that all of us, go on a road trip across the states, do fun little adventures and relaxing before you go on your tour, because I want to spend as much as I can with you because you be leaving for 2 months and I'll miss you."

I saw Nick quickly looking at her when she said those last words to him, he embraced her, holding her close to his body, he leaned his head down and kissed her. I think I heard the exchanges of I love you from them both. I couldn't bear it, I cleared my throat they broke away from each other but still remaining close to each other.

"Seriously guys, take that somewhere else, I think I nearly brought up my breakfast there"

"I'll remember that next time you and Stella are making out in front of me,"

"Very funny Nick, we should go I think dad's calling us over."

"O.k."

They both turned around and walked in the direction of the family I just stood staring at her, I don't know if she felt looking because she turned around gave me a smile and wave to gesture that I should come on, then she turned back and jogged a little so that she was back by his side once more. Why is this so hard? These next 3 months I needed to decide is it worth the risk of heartache and betrayal just to be with her, the answer is yes, no matter what happens I need to be with Macy because she is worth the risk. With that I headed towards my family with a mixture of happiness and guilt.

**AN: Here is the first chapter of the story up, hope you enjoy it, please review, next chapter up soon ****J**


End file.
